Inanimate Insanity II T-Shirt Anniversary
'''Inanimate Insanity II T-Shirt Anniversary '''is a short video for April Fools 2015 for Inanimate Insanity II. It was uploaded to Youtube on April 2, 2015. The short video starts with Test Tube's Laboratory for Episode 3 from almost a million views for Tri Your Best. Then when 1 million views reached for Breaking The Ice, the contestants screamed and a boom is followed. Sad piano music plays while the poster of the Inanimate Insanity cast slowly appears, saying "R.I.P. Inanimate Insanity Cast." Text suddenly appears saying "Inanimate Insanity Store Update!!!1!", and Yin-Yang, Tissues, and Box appear. Transcript (Short video starts with Laboratory scene with the view counter ticking up to 1,000,000 for Tri Your Best, the counter starts malfunctioning) Knife: What's going on?! Test Tube: The view counter! It's overflowing with views! We've reached a million! Fan: Isn't that a good thing? Test Tube: NO! With every million views we get, (The view counter malfunctions further, showing flashes of Tri Your Best) The computer becomes closer to maximum capacity! I don't think he can take it anymore! Fan: Then we need a way to distract the viewers from watching! Paintbrush: That's a good idea, But we need it fast! Who knows when another video will receive- (The view counter for Tri Your Best reach 1,000,000. The cast screams and the scene is cut to the water and Dr. Fizz vending machine, a boom is heard. Sad piano music plays while a poster of the Inanimate Insanity cast fade in. Text suddenly appears saying "Inanimate Insanity Store Update!!!1!", with some air horn sounds. Another scene appears, with Yin-Yang, Tissues sitting on the couch, and Box next to it.) Yin: Hi everyone, it's Yin-Yang! Yang: They know that already you idiot! The viewers loved us, so much that they eliminated us! Yin: Ummm... So Inanimate Insanity Store has been reopened for business! Yang: Oh wow! And I couldn't care less! Yin: Oh come on! They had really good things now, why don't just show off some of the merchandise, Yang? Yang: Fine! (Inanimate Insanity Store page) There's a bunch of stupid shirts you can buy! With a bunch of dumb people on it! Yin: That's not nice, those people are our friends! Tissues, how about you talk about the Store? Tissues: (Sniffing) Oh okay than I guass. Uhh, hi guys! (Gasp before coughing) there's a new store guis! (Inanimate Insanity Store page) You guys can buy lots of, lots of fun new stuff today! Like T-shirts and buttons, and-and posters and sandals, and water bottles! AH-CHOO! (Snot is all over screen). Yin: Yuck! Yang: All of that stuff is STUPID! (Grabs Tissues) GIVE ME YOUR MONEYS! Yin: No! Don't listen to him! Buying products from the Inanimate Insanity Store really helps the crew. (Flashback 3rd time for Inanimate Insanity Store) Plus, you get have to all these awesome clothes to show off! Yang: Awesome? More like terrible, I would never wear any of that!!! Yin: Are you sure, they do have this Yin-Yang sandals. Yang: Okay, I admit, those are adorable! Tissues: So guys... you should all go to over to the Inanimate Insanity Store now... Go over there now... Go please make- please my life depends on it... okay it doesn't but..... but please guys maybe it'll help with my condishawn! (Tissue is off the scene, with the background showing a scroll through the Inanimate Insanity Store. An unknown voice screams out: "THANKS!!!") (Thank you scene) Adam: Thank you guys again for your continued viewership. We really appreciate it and, with the series receiving millions of views now worldwide, we here at Inanimate Insanity would like to give you guys a free T-shirt giveaway. And all you need to do, to enter this contest, is email InanimateInsanityOffical@gmail.com. Subject your email, must make it T-Shirt, and just state why you are a fan of the show. Our five favorite responses will win a free T-shirt, and there will be five winners. And each winner can select the shirt if their choices, from design to color, any shirt you want. Also, if you order any two things in the shop by April 4th, you will get a free shipping on all items. So thank you again for the support, episode 9 is being worked on, and please, stay tuned! (Video ends here.) Gallery II Anniversary T-Shirt Screenshot Tissues.png II Anniversary T-Shirt Screenshot Yin-Yang.png II Anniversary T-Shirt Screenshot Box, Yin-Yang and Tissues.png II Anniversary T-Shirt Screenshot Paintbrush and Lightbulb.png II Anniversary T-Shirt Screenshot Fan and Nickel.png II Anniversary T-Shirt Screenshot Test Tube.png II Anniversary T-Shirt Screenshot Microphone, Fan and Test Tube.png II Anniversary T-Shirt Screenshot Marshmallow, Knife and Balloon.png : : Category:Shorts Category:Transcripts Category:A to Z Category:Inanimate Insanity II